


I Was Here

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Cancer, Cancer, Fluff and Angst, Harry-centric, I cried while writing this, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Sad, Sad Ending, Weddings, narry wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2128626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry surprises Niall with a wedding because he wants to marry him before he dies from cancer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Was Here

Harry surprises Niall with a wedding because he wants to marry him before he dies from cancer.

Harry couldn’t stand there and watch him fade away any longer. It’s gotten to the point where he couldn’t even sleep in his own bed anymore because he had to be monitored 24/7 at the hospital. It was tearing Harry apart but he has to remain strong on the outside for him.

  
Niall was diagnosed with acute myeloid leukemia a few months ago after he collapsed backstage after one of their shows. The boys all knew that there was something wrong beforehand, but they all chose to believe that it was nothing serious. Harry used to think _Niall must not have gotten enough sleep last night, that is why he’s so pale_ and _Niall is dizzy because we’re too busy to eat because the tour is too hectic_. Harry still can’t believe how naïve he was. Maybe Niall wouldn’t be as sick if he would have said something to him earlier.

  
“You’re going to ask him to marry you? That’s absurd, Harry! He’s in the hospital.” Liam shouted, but not loud enough to wake up Niall who was taking a nap in room 163 of the hospital.

 

  
“I’m not letting him die without getting the chance to marry the man I love.” Harry tells him. Harry planned to propose to Niall after the last show of the tour but that all changed when cancer took over their lives.

  
“Harry… I don’t want you to get hurt.” Liam says. He knew very well that Niall may not have that much time left with them, and Liam did not want to see Harry hurt after it happens.

  
“Be my best man?” Harry asks, completely ignoring Liam’s point.

  
“Of course, Harry.” Liam says with a soft smile.

  
The two boys look over to Niall’s bed and see him starting to wake up. Liam gives Harry a pat on the shoulder and leaves room 163 to give them some privacy. Harry sees Niall’s ocean blue eyes peeking through his eyelids as he wakes up. Harry likes to look at Niall’s eyes, because they are one of the only things that hasn’t changed since Niall’s diagnoses. The constant makes Harry feel better about the situation because he knows that Niall’s beautiful eyes will always be the same.

  
“How long was I out for?” Niall asks groggily.

  
“Not long. Only about an hour or two.” Harry answers with a smile.

  
“Good. I don’t want to miss anything.” Niall tells him. Harry is used to Niall sleeping because the cancer makes him so tired. The fatigue got even worse after he started chemo.  
Niall scoots over to the left side of the bed and pats the spot next to him, inviting Harry to join him. Of course, Harry lies down next to him. Niall grabs his hand and leans his head into Harry’s side. Harry feels comfortable, even if he is in a hospital bed. He doesn’t know when the next time they will be in their own bed together. Or if they will be in their own bed together someday.

  
“Marry me.” Harry says, out of the blue. Harry could feel Niall’s body tense up against him.

  
“What?” Niall shouts, clearly not expecting Harry to say that.

  
“I want you to be mine, Niall.” Harry tells him, and then places a kiss on the top of his head.

  
“I am yours. I always have been.”

  
“I want you to be mine officially.” Marriage has always meant a lot to Harry. His parents got a divorce when he was younger, and on that day he swore that he would marry someone that he will love forever. That someone is Niall.

  
“Ok.” Niall says softly. “I’ll marry you.”

  
“Great, I’ll see you at the altar tonight.” Harry smiles, and then leaves after giving Niall a kiss so that they could both get ready for the wedding.

  
Harry goes back to his and Niall’s flat so that they could get ready. Niall is going to get ready at the hospital with Louis’ help, since he is going to be Niall’s best man. Harry put on his tuxedo and did his hair. He had to make sure that he looked perfect for Niall. Harry thought that it wasn’t fair that Niall didn’t even have to try to look good.

  
Harry looked in the mirror as he adjusted his bowtie while encouraging himself by saying “You can do this Harry. You can marry him. You love him.”

  
Later on, Harry and Liam made their way over to the church. Harry knew that it was important to Niall that they got married in a church because of his catholic upbringing. Harry needed Niall to be happy today. After another hour, it was time for the wedding to begin. Harry stood at the altar as he waited for Niall to walk down the aisle.

  
The small crowd that was here all stood up as Niall entered and walked down the aisle. Harry couldn’t even believe how amazing he looks. He couldn’t believe that a groom that got ready at the hospital could look this beautiful.

  
“I don’t have any vows.” Niall says to Harry when he reaches the altar. “It was so last minute I-“ he panicked, but Harry cut him off.

  
“It’s alright. I wrote mine. That’s enough.” Harry smiled.

  
Harry wrote his a while ago. He has been nervous to say it in front of people, and especially Niall. What if Niall didn’t think that it was good enough? Harry got over it and began to speak.

  
“I choose you for life, Niall. I promise to always love you, commit to you, and respect you. You have shown me what love feels like, and I cannot thank you enough for that. You are my everything, and as I stand at this altar, I know that all of my prayers have been answered because I am marrying the most wonderful, caring and beautiful man on Earth today. I love you so much Niall, so let’s take on the future together, as I give you my hand to hold and my life to keep.” Harry says. He sighs in relief when he finishes, and he can see that Niall’s blue eyes are filled with tears. But they aren’t tears of sadness, they are tears of happiness.

  
Harry kisses Niall on his cue, and Harry has never been happier. Niall is his. Niall is his husband. Niall will always be his husband.

 

Harry gets Niall back to the hospital around 11:00 pm. Harry didn’t want Niall to be away from the hospital for too long because he is usually hooked up to a bunch of wires so he could be monitored and he doesn’t want anything bad to happen to him while he isn’t monitored.

  
“I’m sorry that we can’t go on a proper honeymoon.” Niall says after he changes back into his familiar hospital gown.

  
“Don’t worry about it. When you get better, we’ll go somewhere amazing. Somewhere that we have never been before.” Harry replies as he snuggles next to Niall in the hospital bed.

  
“Hawaii?” Niall asks.

  
“Hawaii sounds great.” Harry says, before they both fall asleep.

  
Harry wakes up in the middle of the night to the sound of a bunch of machines beeping. When he opens his eyes, he sees a bunch of doctors and nurses rushing into the room. Harry falls out of the bed when the doctors try to get to Niall to see what’s wrong. Harry quickly gets up and asks the doctors what is going on but they rush him out of the room. Harry doesn’t know what do to, so he calls the boys and tells them to get here as soon as possible.

  
“What’s going on?” Zayn asks as the other boys run to Harry.

  
“I don’t know. I was sleeping and then all of the sudden the machines started beeping like crazy.” Harry panics.

  
About five minutes after the boys got here, one of the doctors came out of Niall’s room to speak with them.

  
“What’s going on?” Harry demanded to know.

  
“Because of Niall’s type of Leukemia, he is at risk for infections because of his lack of white blood cells.” The doctor explains.

  
“Niall has an infection?” Harry asks to clarify.

  
“I’m afraid so.” The doctor replies. “And it will be hard for him to recover from it because of the cancer. He may not have much longer.”

  
This can’t be the end. Harry wasn’t ready.

 

Harry waited in Niall’s room for him to wake up. Niall woke up around 7 in the morning. Harry was grateful that he had the chance to speak to him again.

  
“Niall! Hey babe.” Harry says and then places a kiss on his forehead.

  
“I’m tired.” Niall tries to say, but he can’t make his voice very audible because he is so weak.

  
“I know. I’m sorry.” Harry tells him. Harry feels tears starting to fill his eyes but he can’t let himself cry in front of Niall.

  
“I’m dying, aren’t I? This is it?” Niall asks. Harry shakes his head.

  
“No, you’re not.” Harry lies.

  
“Don’t lie to me, Harry. I’m better off facing death when I’m ready, and I’m ready.” Niall says softly.

  
“No, you’re not.” Harry repeats himself. Harry keeps telling himself that Niall is going to be just fine.

  
“I am. I’ve done everything that I wanted. We sold out arenas and stadiums, Harry! I brought so many people happiness. I lived, Harry. I left my mark, and everyone knows that I was here.” Niall says while pausing sometimes to catch his breath because he got out of breath so easily. “And I married the most amazing man on Earth.” He adds.

  
“You’re not dying today. You’re not dying for a long time. We’re going to grow old together.” Harry tells his husband as he grabs his hand.

  
“Oh, yeah? Tell me about our future, Harry.” Niall whispers, because it’s so hard for him to talk now.

  
“We’re going to move into a bigger house. We’ll move to Mullingar because I know how much you love it there. We’ll have kids-“ Harry starts.

  
“Kids? How many?” Niall tries to smile.

  
“As many as you want.” Harry answers.

  
“Two kids.” Niall responds.

  
“We’ll have two kids. When they’re old enough, you’ll teach them how to play the guitar and after their lessons we’ll play a game of footie in the backyard. We’ll take them to see derby play all of the time and maybe Zayn can even give them painting lessons. And after they graduate from college, they’ll get married to their soulmates, just like we did yesterday. And we’ll have lots of grandchildren.” Harry tells Niall.

  
“That sounds really nice.” Niall says, as he is struggling to keep his eyes open.

  
“I love you.” Harry says, because he doesn’t know if Niall will ever wake up.

  
“I love you too.” He whispers, before the machines start beeping again.

  
Before Harry can even comprehend what’s happening, he is pushed out of the hospital room by the doctors and the nurses. He sees the rest of the boys in the hallway outside of the room. Louis immediately pulls Harry in for a hug.

  
“I need to go back in there.” Harry mumbles.

  
“You can’t. The doctors need to pay attention to Niall.” Liam says.

  
“Screw it.” Harry mutters under his breath as he enters the room.

  
Harry enters the room just in time to hear the doctor say “Time of death: 7:34 am” as he sees Niall’s heart flat line on the screen.

  
“You didn’t even try to save him!” Harry shouts. “What kind of doctor are you?”

  
“Harry-“ Louis starts but Harry doesn’t want to listen.

  
“You have to save him!” Harry screams.

  
“He can’t, Harry! Niall signed a DNR.” Louis tells him.

  
“What?” Harry shouts. He can’t believe this.

  
“Niall signed a DNR. Do not resuscitate. The doctor can’t help him now.” Louis says sadly.

  
Harry can’t even focus on how betrayed he feels that Niall didn’t tell him about it because he is too angry about God taking his husband away from him. Harry wasn’t ready. But most important, Niall wasn’t ready. Niall has to move back to Mullingar with Harry and raise their two kids. He has to teach them how to play guitar and play footie with them in the backyard. He has to take them to Derby games.


End file.
